AdvanceMorphShipping
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Ash and May meet up again before the big trip to Unova and go to Bill's on an errand. Due to a machine mishap they end up changed...


AdvanceMorphShipping

I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters, settings, etc.

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunny day at the lighthouse where Bill lived, and outside the building were Ash and May.<p>

The Sinnoh league had ended and Ash had returned home a month ago. During that time May had come down to visit, having finished her contests in Johto.

The two had talked about things that had transpired. May had also said that there was an important reason why she was in Pallet Town, but everytime Ash asked she grew quiet.

While she had been around, Ash had been asked by Prof. Oak to pick up some notes that the Pokèmaniac had compiled on the giant Pokèmon. Now, the hat sporting boy, and his verdan companion were before the structure of light, accompanied by the boy's Pikachu.

This was the first time May had set eyes on the dwelling of Bill, and so far everything in sight was appealing.

"Wow, so Bill really lives here?" May questioned, quite taken by the view. Especially the worn, faded images of legendary Pokèmon carved on the door before her.

Ash nodded. "Yup, this is the place!" Ash answered, he recalled how three years ago he, Brock, Misty, and his six original Pokèmon had come here, back when he was starting out. His fondest memory was of how he single-handedly caught Kingler, who was a Krabby back then. Pikachu poked at Ash a few times to gain his attention.

"Pikachu Pika Pi." he said, reminding him of the reason why he was here, pointing at the lighthouse.

"Oh right, thanks Pikachu." Ash said, patting the Pokèmon's head gently. He then faced his brunette friend. "May, are ya ready to go inside?"

Flustered for some reason or another, May managed to put together an answer."Huh? Uh, yeah."

Ash felt worried. May kept on getting redder and redder, and she always seemed to be hot. _'I hope she's not sick.'_ He thought as he knocked on the door.

Slowly the door opened to reveal the green haired man dressed in a scarlet suit with elegant, golden trim.

"Hiya Bill, long time no see!" Ash said cheerfully, Pikachu doing the same, with May waving to the stranger.

"Ah, Ash and...May was it? A pleasure to see you again, as well as meet you ma'am." the Pokèmaniac said in his gentlemanly manner.

"Thank you Bill, it's nice to meet you too." May replied, impressed by the stranger.

"Please come in, it's around noon and I trust you two haven't had lunch yet?"

May and Ash were about to speak up, when their stomachs rumbled simultaneously. Both of them blushed in embarrassment. "Well now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." May admitted.

"Same here." Ash agreed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Pikachu pi."

Bill stifled a chuckle. "Well, let's have our repast and I'll give you the Professor's parcel in afterwards."

The three humans and one Pokèmon went into Bill's dining room. It was rather large, a fine crimson carpet with a gilded outline which matched Bill's attire. The floor was made from alabaster, or some other pale white stone. There was an impressive, redwood table with room to fit fourteen people, to the far right of it was a strange device. On the table were several dishes and in each one were beef ramen and Leppa berry juice.

"I know that only you two were coming, but it didn't feel right to leave the other bowls empty." The green haired young man said as he seated himself and tied a napkin around his neck. "Anyhow, shall we eat?"

Both trainers and Pikachu decided to sit down together, on the same side as their host. Ash pulled out a chair beforehand for someone to sit in, May saw this and smiled.

"Gee thanks Ash." May said as she sat herself in the chair, Ash only looked confused.

"Um...Your welcome May, but that seat was for Pikachu."

"Oh..." The brunette coordinator sighed sadly, and Ash saw that she was looking down again.

_'I wonder what's up with May...' _Ash thought again as he pulled out chairs for himself and his Mouse Pokemon.

After a quick prayer, everyone ate. May and Ash consumed a staggering amount of food. so much so, that it caused Bill to watch, entranced by their gluttony. Pikachu managed to eat his food somehow, still hearing the slurps and sounds of the two youngsters consuming food. Within fifteen minutes, both of them had eaten twelve bowls a piece and still had room for more.

As a matter of fact they kept eating, until Ash's eyes wandered over to the strange device. It was rather big and resembled a large capsule. It was comprised of some kind of sky blue metal and had a huge door, able to fit a large Pokèmon like a Rampardos. On the front there seemed to be a hand scanner and a keyboard.

"Hey Bill, what's that?" The hat wearing trainer asked his friend curiously. His interest had somehow been piqued.

Bill had to blink a few times before he broke out of his before mentioned trance, it was a full minute before he caught what Ash had asked him. "Oh that? Well, do you remember the giant Pokèmon that we encounter those three years ago? Well, I recently found out that it was a large Dragonite!"

"Huh? Giant Dragonite?" May questioned as she spared a moment from her voracious eating to listen in.

"Oh yeah you weren't around back then. Well when I was just starting out as a trainer, I met Bill and he told us about a giant Pokèmon. Team Rocket tried to steal it though." Ash explained, "but a Dragonite...Wow."

Yes, it is fascinating, isn't it? Well, it hasn't appeared much, but I know it's still in the area, so I'm going to try and meet it one more time. The problem is, it doesn't trust humans much and won't come out. So a few of my friends, named Celio, Lanette, Bebe, Brigette, and myself have created a machine that turns people into Pokèmon, but unlike the one at Devon Corp. we've completed it!"

"Wow, that's awesome! Can we see how it works?" Ash asked. He recalled the time that he had been turned into a Pikachu by a friendly witch named Lily. It was an accident during his travels in Johto, but it was still one of the most remarkable experiences he had undergone during his journey as a trainer.

"Well, I suppose...That is once May's done eating" Bill said.

Ash hadn't even noticed that May was finishing off her 15th bowl of noodles. Apparently whatever might've been wrong with May, her appetite was still intact. It was another ten minutes before she was done. Ash wasn't sure how much ramen she had devoured, but it appeared to be somewhere between twenty and thirty bowlfuls.

"Ahh..." the sole female in the room sighed, her hunger now sated, she then saw that Bill was still staring absently (Ash and Pikachu were used to the way May ate) and her face reddend. "Umm...Are we going to take a look at that machine?"

"Oh yes, of course!" The gentlemanly owner of the lighthouse said. Shortly after, they all stood and approached the device. It looked more advanced up close, but somewhat out of place in the kitchen.

"So Bill, can you show us how this works?" Ash asked, his Pikachu going over to the hand print reader in curiosity.

"Certainly." Within moments Bill approached Pikachu and picked him up. It suprised Pikachu , but he didn't shock the gentleman. "Pikachu, would you be so kind as to touch the hand reader?"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said, meaning yes. Putting one of his forepaws on the reader, it began to glow and flashed. A small needle pricked him, but Pikachu felt no pain. The only hint of any injury was a tiny blood spot on the reader which promptly dissapeared.

**"DNA SAMPLE ACQUIRED" **The machine said, in a mechanical voice. Ash and May were in awe.

"Now then Ash, would you go into the chamber?"

"Sure thing Bill." Ash replied.

A second later he entered the machine. A bright flash emitted once more, and persisted for a minute.

When it was all over Ash exited the machine, once again as Ashachu.

"Ash?"

"Yeah May?" asked the Pikachu that was Ash. "What's wrong, you're staring at me…"

"W-well, you're sorta a pikachu." she told him.

"Really? I'm a pikachu again?"

"Again?" asked Bill and May simultaneously. Ashachu nodded after looking at his body and confirming his new form.

"A friendly witch named Lily accidentally turned me into a Pikachu while I was in Johto. It was weird at first, but it got kinda fun."

"So does everything feel like it did that time Ash?" Bill asked, slightly skeptical. He didn't believe very much in magic.

"Yeah, your device is amazing Bill!" Ash cheered, accidentally firing off a thunderbolt, which everyone struggled to dodge, it ended up hitting a vase. "Oops, sorry."

"It's quite fine, that vase wasn't very important." Bill said, "But now you see how amazing my device is. It will revolutionize human-pokemon connection on a galactic level."

"I bet it will." Ash said, "You know, I never got to do alot when I was like this before, so I want to stay like this for a little while. May, Pikachu, Can we play for a while?"

"Um, sure. That sounds like fun." May said.

"Cool! C'mon Pikachu!" Ash said before bounding off. May noticed that he was more energetic than usual.

"Ash seems different Bill." May told the gentleman.

"So I've noticed. Perhaps he received a Pokemon's nature in addition to it's form, but at his base he is still Ash." Bill mused, "Still he seems to be enjoying himself, maybe you want to accompany him now before he gets too far?"

"Sure. See you later Bill." May said as she and Pikachu followed Ash.

Once outside May saw that Ash was sitting patiently.

"Hey, ya made it." he said, "So does that mean you're ready to play?"

"Yeah, so what first?"

"Well I would want to battle, but I'm not sure I'm entirely used to my Pikachu body. Why don't we do some other things?"

"Sounds fine my me!" May said, "I think my Pokemon would enjoy this too!"

"I bet they would! The more the merrier right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pika pi!"

With that they began to play, May calling out her Pokemon. The games consisted of hide and seek, some catch, tag, and simon says. Even though they were simple May found herself having a good time, especially around Ash. Even as a Pikachu he retained his charm.

Finally after a few hours Ash managed to crawled over to May, who was resting under a tree.

"Phew, man am I beat!" Ash said as he collapsed.

"You finally tired out Ash? I thought you'd never stop."

"Well I was having fun, but I had a lot less when you quit." Ash said, now sitting on her lap. May couldn't help but blush.

"You did? Even though Pikachu kept playing?"

"Yeah. He is one of my best friends, but you're special." Ash said yawning. "You don't mind if I nap with you...Do you?"

"No...Not at all." May said cradling him in her arms and pulling him close to her chest. She noticed Ash also blushed. May didn't realize that she had pulled him close to her all-too-sizeable-for-a-young-teenaged-girl breasts. Ash said nothing though, not wanting to ruin the moment (especially since it was an enjoyable one).

Slowly Ash snuggled against them and fell asleep, May falling asleep shortly afterwards.

Several hours later they both reawoke with a yawn. Both looked at each other with gentle smiles and noticed the moon above.

"It's late, we should probably go inside." May said, Ash nodded.

"Good idea. Lets go get Pikachu and the others."

The two of them began to walk back to Bill's lighthouse, but there was no sign of Pikachu or any of May's pokemon anywhere. The lights at Bill's were still on though.

_'Maybe everyone went inside?'_ May thought. As she and Ash drew closer they heard unfamiliar voices.'

"Yes Giovanni, this is Ariana. All of the Pokemon are detained and the owner of the lighthouse is captured." said a female voice. "We'll begin interrogating the device's creator soon and setting this lighthouse up as a base of operations."

"Who is that?" Ash whispered. May shrugged and stealthily looked through a window. Inside was a red haired woman in a white and black uniform with a small Team Rocket R. She wasn't Jessie, but she was definitely a Team rocket member. Nearby to her, May's Pokemon were trapped in cages and Bill was tied up, various Grunts were in the room.

"They grabbed Bill!" Ash whispered.

"Yeah, but why?" May asked her friend in Pikachu form. They watched as Ariana walked over to Bill.

"Now sir, tell us what you know about your device and the giant Dragonite." Ariana said.

"Why do you need to know?" Bill asked.

"For Team Rocket. If this device can turn humans into Pokemon we can use it to create Pokemon from humans and make them do our bidding by catching them." Ariana explained. "Think of it, we can just create an army of powerful Pokemon. Not only that, but your mysterious Dragonite sounds especially useful. If you talk no harm will come to you."

"I'm sorry, but it's against my moral code to help criminals." Bill said bravely.

"Is it now? Then I might have to get violent with these captured Pokemon I have here." the crimson eyed woman said. She then threw out a pokeball and a Muk came out. "I think a few Sludge Bombs should be sufficient. Let's start with the Blaziken and move our way down."

Before Bill could protest Muk fired off a ball of dark purple gunk at Blaziken, injuring it and making a few of it's feather's fall off. The Muk then attacked two more times in succession.

"If you don't talk we'll have to keep hurting the poor dear, and then maybe move on

Ash looked on angrily whilst May gasped.

"That's dirty!" Ash growled getting close to the door.

"Wait Ash you can't! They might hurt you!" May told him.

"But Bill, Pikachu and your pokemon are in danger. We have to stop team Rocket."

Just then one of the grunts came nearby to Ariana.

"Miss Ariana, we found the device schematics in the owner's room. We also found some directions involving operating it."

"Excellent. We'll take them along with the Pokemon, device, and this man back to base."

"No you won't!" Ash cried rushing into the room. He broke through the window using Iron tail, scattering glass shards as he came in.

"What's this? A talking Pikachu in a hat?" Ariana said mildly surprised, "I thought only that strange Meowth and my Murkrow could talk, even so this is quite the find. Tell me, do you have a trainer?"

"No, I AM a trainer!" Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, you transformed using the device...but your name rings a bell. Oh you're the boy who gives those two agents and their Meowth all that trouble. Perhaps I'll catch you and show them that you really aren't that much of a threat, though if I exposed you to a thunderstone and a bit of training..."

"Sorry, but that's not happening! Now let my friends go and leave!"

"Oh, I should be the sorry one. After all I'm going to have to put you in your place." Ariana said before striking a pose. "I am Ariana, one of the executives of Team Rocket, and I'm a cut above those you've faced. Now Muk use Rock Tomb!"

The poison-type pokemon proceeded to use the rock-type move, but Ash managed to dodge and used Iron tail up close. The Muk fell back.

"Grr, he does have some fight. Muk use Sludge bomb!"

Ash decided to then counter with Thunderbolt. The moves clashed for a moment and there was a minor explosion, but Ash used it as a cover to come in for a Quick attack. He hit the Muk right on the forehead and knocked it out.

"Muk!" Ariana gasped, she then looked agitated and threw two more pokeballs out after calling Muk back. "Grr, that's it! Vileplume, Arbok, show no mercy!"

"Two on one?" Ash asked incredulously. He may've taken that Muk, but he'd need help. That's when he saw the cages. First he used Agility to increase his speed and used a combo of Quick attack and Iron Tail to break the cages, freeing Pikachu, Blaziken, Glaceon, Munchlax, Venusaur, Beautifly, and Wartortle.

Immediately all the Pokemon broke out, Blaziken finally recovered just enough to help.

A frustrated Ariana looked at her subordinates.

"Well don't just stand there, stop those Pokemon!"

Immediately the whole team called out their pokemon. Raticate, Grimer, Golbat, Drowzee, Venomoth, least three of each of those Pokemon were out. The odds were roughly 8-17, but that didn't scare Ash, any of the Pokemon belonging to May, or Ash's Pikachu.

After that the thing became an all out melee. Ash and Pikachu were attacking the Golbats, May's Wartortle was attacked by a duo of Drowzee, Glaceon was locked in combat with Vileplume, Blaziken holding it's own against a horde of Raticate and a couple Venomoth, and Arbok Iron tailing Venusaur. The battle raged on, attack commands and battle cries rang through the air. May watched the chaos and only stopped when she noticed that Bill was still tied up. Managing to get inside May ran to him, avoiding the fray and saying out of sight. She then untied the ropes.

"Thank you May, those bindings were uncomfortable." Bill said getting loose.

"You're welcome, but we need to help everyone out." May said, "Do you have any Pokemon?"

"No, all of my Eevee are in Johto with my family right now." Bill said, "I can't help."

May felt despair fall upon her. Even though Ash and the Pokemon were doing well and had taken out over half of the enemy pokemon, Munchlax, and Venusaur had already fallen, and Ash who was unused to battling himself was getting fatigued despite his unprecedented skill. They needed more Pokemon, even one would work...Suddenly May had an idea. Grabbing a feather from the ground Blaziken shed in battle May looked at Bill.

"Bill, does your machine take samples other than blood?"

"Yes, why?"

"Follow me!" May said taking his hand and taking him upstairs.

Time passed and the battle began to wane, a badly injured Ash and a poisoned Pikachu were left against Ariana's Arbok and five other pokemon, all of the other good ones had been ko'd after taking on the others.

"Well it looks like it's over." Ariana said, bringing out a pokeball. "You did well, but ultimately you're mine!"

With all of her force, the admin threw the Pokeball at Ash at full speed. Ash didn't have the strength at the time to move, and flinched as the ball came at him, but it never hit. Instread he heard a battle cry.

Opening his eyes Ash saw a Blaziken before him, who had Blaze kicked the Pokeball into a wall.

"Blaziken! You saved me!" Ash exclaimed, but then he remembered that Blaziken was knocked out. Looking more closely he saw that the Blaziken's beak horns were shorter and was wearing a bandanna exactly like...

"May?"

"Yup!" said May's voice turning to face Ash. Ash looked into her face and saw that it was indeed May, albeit in her Blaziken equivalent form. Instantly Ash felt himself flush. A moment later May took an offensive pose. "I'm here to help."

"Thanks May, now we can fight back!" Ash said, his electricity returning. Even Pikachu was looking better despite his poisoning. Ash and Pikachu then looked at eachother and knew what the other was thinking and attacked three of the remaining Pokemon with Thunder while May hit a Drowzee with Flamethrower and attacked a Venomoth with Double kick. All four were ko'd.

With that the two-humans-turned-Pokemon glared at the grunts menacingly. That was enough to scare them into gathering their Pokemon and retreating.

_'Damn, this isn't going well...Maybe I should make an escape.'_ Ariana thought as she saw the tide of the battle was against her. _'Afterall I do have the schematics, Murkrow can just fly me back to base.'_

Silently she ran into the kitchen, her Arbok following just as Ash and May finished watching the last enemy carry her Raticate out and Pikachu fainted from poisoning the moment after. Only the barest glimpse of Arbok's tail let them know their enemies were escaping.

"We need to go after them!" May said picking Ash up and running. He had to admit he didn't mind. Something about this new side of May was making him feel warm, and safe. Still he kept his mind on the battle.

As the duo went up, they saw Bill knocked aside and a huge hole in the wall. Ariana's Arbok was Iron tailing the machine fiercely and Ariana herself had her Murkrow's talons gripping her hand, which gripped the talons in return.

"Stop right there Ariana, you're finished." Ash said getting down in a threatening crouch.

"Sorry boy, but I'm far from finished. You two are going to let me go, otherwise I'll have Arbok completely destroy that device and trap you two like that."

"That's a cheap tactic!" May cried out.

"Maybe, but the ultimate goal is victory." the red head explained. "Now is it an agreement or not?"

Looking at each other Ash and May made a decision.

"We-" May began, when Bill tackled Ariana from nowhere. With a scream she fell to the ground,

"Ash! May! Use the machine to change back!" Bill said, struggling to keep Ariana down. "It's too badly damaged for it to work properly, but it should be able to fix at least one of you. Otherwise you'll be trapped like that."

"Only one of us?" Ash said, the weight of the threat hitting him. Only he or May could resume their human forms, not both. The other would be trapped as a Pokemon for life. Still, being the person Ash was, he made the decision with no hesitation. "May, you change back."

"What? But Ash, what about being a Pokemon Master? If you stay a Pokemon you won't be able to. And what if someone catches you or something bad happens?"

"I'll be fine, I just want you to be okay. Besides contests are your dream! If you stay like that you can't really compete either." Ash said. "May, I care about you."

"But I love you Ash!" May cried, literally. tears rolled down her red face as she crouched down and hugged Ash.

"Wait...You do?" Ash asked in shock, now he was really blushing. He never realized May liked him like that.

"I do Ash, and I don't want you to be unhappy because of me." May said. " I just wish we didn't have to make such a hard choice."

"We don't." Ash said, "We'll both go in."

"But Ash-"

"It's either both of us or neither May. And no matter what happens we'll have each other at least." Ash said confidently.

May could feel his optimism and hoped that he was right, but either way she trusted him.

"Then lets get rid of Arbok and get in there. Bill probably won't last much longer." May said. With that they used Flamethower and Thunderbolt at the same time, KO'ing it. Immediately they went to the machine and looked for some way to return to normal on the smashed control pad. That's when Ash noticed a blue button.

"I think this is it." Ash said pressing it. A moment later the chamber opened, and the computer voice spoke, in a broken manner though."

**_"DNA Resto...MOde In-*bzzt*-ated."_** It croaked. Ash and May immediately jumped in and waited. However when the hatch closed the machine sparked and a small explosion came out.

"Oh no!" Bill gasped. "ASH! MAY!"

While he was distracted Ariana's Murkrow managed to Peck him, the pain forcing him to release the administrator.

"Hmph. Thank you Murkrow." she said as she rose. "At least you're more loyal than those worthless cowards."

Just then a the machine opened, and out came Ash and May. Neither were either human or Pokemon, but something in between.

Both were their human heights and has most of their human facial features, but Ash was covered in Pikachu fur and even had the same tail and ears as a pikachu. Not only that, but his hands and feet appeared pawlike, he had the brown stripes in all the right places, as well as the red electricity pouches on his cheeks.

May's face had a version of Blaziken's red beak-mask that covered her face. Her hair-feathers were closer to her natural hair's brunette color, and had the same curves at the end. Her legs were covered in red feathers and she had a feathery tail as well. Her feet were exactly like Blaziken's claws but her hands were human shaped with a talon like appearance.

In short they looked like anthropomorphic Pokemon versions of themselves.

As they exited the both of them looked at each other in shock.

"Ash, you still look a bit like Pikachu." May said, surprised. She felt a little off herself.

"Yeah, and you look like Blaziken. It looks like Bill's machine only worked halfway." Ash surmised, feeling a surge of new power. He wondered if it was electricity or something. Ariana looked on in amusement.

"And now you two are stuck like that. It looks like my job is done." she said. A moment later Murkrow began to use Fly to help it's owner escape.

"No!" Ash cried, putting his hand out. Immediately an Aura sphere came out, seemingly covered in electricity. "What?"

The ball managed to hit Murkrow, who faltered, but still flew on. Although Ariana didn't voice it she was impressed.

_'Maybe mass producing things like them would be better. Either way I'm sure to win favor with this blueprint.' _she mused as she fled the scene with her Pokemon.

Several hours later, after the lighthouse was cleaned and the Pokemon were treated, Ash and May stood on the balcony atop the lighthouse wondering about their new forms and their conversation before. For the longest time

"So May, what do you think about our new bodies?

"Well they're definitely different, but I think I'm used to it by now." she admitted, finally having her clothes on. Ash had his as well. "It's kind of cool how we can still use the moves too."

Ash recalled that May had particular fun practicing Blaze kick earlier. She was a little scared by flamethrower though. Ash had also realized the electric aura sphere was a combination of Aura and his electricity. Adding a unique move in addition to the Pikachu ones he knew.

"So May...You came to Pallet town for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to say I love you, but I felt so nervous. Now I'm just glad I said so."

"Well I think I feel the same way." Ash said sidling close. "When you came to protect me I felt something more...Something deep y'know? I think we should give this a shot."

"Even though I'm a Mayziken?" the brunette joked.

"Sure if you're willing to love an Ashachu." the yellow furred anthro replied. "Bill did say it'd be at least three months before he fixed the machine, and I can't go home like this."

"Yeah, but that got me thinking. Can we go on a short adventure. Just us two, we can bring our Pokemon."

"Sure May." Ash said hugging her.

With the start of their relationship there was also the start of a revolution in the Pokemon world. With Team Rocket having replicated Bill's device and altered it, they created more Pokemorphs, but less powerful ones. In time Ash, May, and some of their other friends would combat this new force, and it would indeed be longer than three months before Ash and May had the possibility of returning to normal.

But no matter what comes their way, they'll face those challenges together.

**_The End!_**


End file.
